YU YU HAKUSHO UN MUNDO ESPIRITUAL
by FUNNY2013
Summary: Kagome descubrira que su vida dara un gran buelco, un dia en exsacto, en su cumpleaños. Gracias a un chico llamado Yusuke, Kagome se convertira en una nueva detective espiritual, y asi conocera al amor de su vida. Pero a la pobre le sera muy dificil por que el chico que poco a poco le gustara no es un chico cualcuiera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo este es mi primer fic asi que espero k me perdonen si no les gusta, lo que he echo es mezclar la serie animada de yu yu hakusho con la de inuyasha, de inuyasha solo sale Kagome y su familia (y no se si tambien Kirara) i de yu yu hakusho sale todos los capitulos de la serie no al pie de la letra y un poco inventado incluyendo a kagome en eyos. Este fic lo he echo con la intencion de kagomeXHiei pero no va resultar nada facil juntar a estas dos personas tan distintas. En este fic Kagome es igual de bajita que hiei, ademas tiene los ojos de color azul.

*** significa Otra escena

Buyo es el gato de Kagome.

ADVERTENCIA:No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes de ambas series solo los cogi prestados, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Espero que disfruten, a k se me olvida en este cap. No sale Hiei, sale en el segundo cap. empieza justo cuando Kurama Y Hiei roban los objetos magicos como el espejo y la espada, k leean bien.

UN MUNDO ESPIRITUAL

CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA DETECTIVE ESPIRITUAL

Todo empezo aquel dia, toda mi vida cambio, era una vida muy normal hasta que..., bueno sera mejor que os lo cuente.

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y todo empezo asi:

Un dia soleado por la tarde yo estava tan tranquila en mi casa, vivo en un templo cerca de Tokio, estava con mi abuelo que me enseñava trastos que el vendia. Me fije en una especie de perlas raras de colores.

**Kagome:** Abuelo, que es esto?

**Abuelo****: **Eso querida Kagome son las perlas de Shikon, dan suerte sabes.

El abuelo empezó a parlotearme algo relacionado con esas perlas, pero yo lo empecé a ignorar porque vi que Buyo empezó a juguetear con ellas, era muy gracioso.

**Abuelo: **Mira si quieres te regalo una.

El abuelo me dio una perla rosada muy bonita, pero vi que Buyo la quería más, así que se la di.

En cuanto la tuvo se fue corriendo.

**Abuelo**: AAAAAAAHHG, No te la lleves!

Llego finalmente la noche y empezamos a cenar, nos sentamos en la mesa yo, mi madre Naomi, el abuelo y mi hermano Sota.

Mañana era mi cumpleaños, yo pensé que sería repetitivo como cada año y el abuelo me regalaría cualquier chorrada de las suyas, pero lo que no sabía era que me esperaba una buena sorpresa…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté me puse mi uniforme de escuela de secundaria: una blusa de manga larga con los puños y el cuello de color verde cruzados por una línea blanca, un pañuelo atado al cuello de color rojo; una falda corta con plises de color verde por sobre las rodillas, los calcetines de color blanco y los zapatos son de tipo simple color café y baje escaleras abajo y la sorpresa fue a mi abuelo sonriendo con un paquete en la mano.

**Abuelo**: Felicidades!

Yo sonreí pero sabía que no sería nada bueno, me lo dio y yo fingí estar ilusionada.

Al abrirlo saque una asquerosa pata gigante de lagarto mientras él me decía que daba suerte, como no. Me agache hacia abajo y espere a que Buyo se acercara a mí.

**Kagome**: Toma, comételo!

El gato obedeció y se llevó la cosa asquerosa lejos de mi vista, mientras el abuelo empezó a correr detrás de él chillándole que le devolviera eso.

Mi madre y Sota estaban fuera esperando a que saliera, estaban sonriendo y me entregaron un regalo: era una bicicleta nueva de color rosa, me encanto.

Me fui a mi escuela, estaban mis mejores amigas Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, que me esperaban para entrar en clase, y a conjunto me dieron un regalo.

Toma dijeron al unísono, yo los acepte con una sonrisa, al acabar las clases se fue una por cada camino.

Mientras caminaba vi de lejos a un chico de pelo negro i ojos marrones, con un uniforme de otra escuela, estaba corriendo y una chica detrás de él, con pelo azul en una coleta y sus ojos era de color lila, bestia de un quimono rosa, la chica empezó a gritar:

**Chica**: Yusuke, el príncipe Koenma quiere verte de inmediato, ven aquí!

**Yusuke**: Déjame, Botan no aceptare las ordenes de un bebe llorón, que lleva chupete!

Yo los mire con cara de que pasa, a que viene todo ese jaleo, el chico paso sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero la chica me miró fijamente mientras corría.

**Botan**: Espera Yusuke es importante!

**Yusuke**: QUEEEE?!

**Botan**: Te fijaste en aquella chica bajita, de pelo negro y ojos azules?

**Yusuke**: No donde!- dijo el chico mirando arriba y abajo con una mano en la frente, cayéndose la baba de su boca abierta.

Botan agarro su oreja retorciéndosela y acercándolo a ella:

**Yusuke**: AAAAAAHH, cuidado!- se relajó- Por tal de como la describes, es guapa, donde esta?

**Botan**: No me refiero a eso, inútil!, su aura tenía unas fuerzas extrañas, será mejor que avise de eso a Koenma.

Ella saco su remo, se sentó en el y empezó a bolar mientras que Yusuke la miraba fijamente, pensando sobre la misteriosa chica.

Botan, llego al palacio del mundo espiritual, entro donde se encontraba Koenma.

**Koenma**: Ya era hora y donde esta Yusuke?!

**Botan**: Lo siento no conseguí que viniera. Buaaaa!- empezó a llorar la mensajera espiritual.

**Koenma**: Ese idiota, es una cabezón!

**Botan**: Por cierto, quería comentarle una cosa príncipe, he visto a una chica muy rara antes.

**Koenma**: Era guapa?!

**Botan**: Si... he pero bueno otro igual!, esa no es la cuestión! Su aura tenia fuerzas extrañas…

**Koenma**: Dile a Yuskuke que inmediatamente venga…

**Botan**: Pero no querrá…

**Koenma**: Si le dices que es para que me traiga a la chica, jajaja no se quejara!

**Botan**: Jajaja buena idea, príncipe!

Botan obedeció y la chica aterrizo como un rayo en su apartamento:

**Botan**: Yusuke….

**Yusuke**: No quiero ninguna misión!

**Botan**: A no… creo que te va a gustar, porque Koenma quiere que la traigamos la chica a su palacio…

Botan no escucho nada, pero de repente le grito el chico por detrás ya subido al remo:

**Yusuke**: A que estas esperando!

A Botan le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza y prosiguieron a buscarla.

Llegue por fin a casa, no eran más que las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, le sobraba tiempo. Salí a fuera en el jardín, nunca me fije pero había una casita pequeña justo detrás de la casa. Entre allí había un pozo que parecía cerrado, quise abrirlo, pero solo me dio tiempo de quitar las pegatinas, excepto una, tenian símbolos extraños, sali porque escuche voces fuera.

**Botan**: Gracias al aparejo que me dio Koenma antes de salir, pudimos encontrar la casa de la chica.

Los dos se giraron y me vieron a mí, mirando a hurtadillas:

**Kagome**: Hola soy Kagome queríais algo- disimule.

**Botan**: Claro porque vendrás con nosotros!

Después de eso solo vi oscuridad.

Me desperté, estaba en una camilla estirada y se me acerco un bebe con su chupete.

**Kagome**: Que hace un bebe tan pequeño como tu aquí.

**Yusuke**: Jajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Botan**: Él no es ningún bebe, odia que le llamen eso- dijo Botan a susurros.

Koenma se me acerco todo enfadado y cambio su rostro por la de un seductor y me dijo:

**Koenma**: Llámame como quieras preciosa!

Botan y Yusuke se cayeron al suelo con los pies para arriba y yo le sonrei para disimular.

Me dio lo que parecía una esfera rosa, Botan quedo sin habla:

**Botan**: Pero eso no es… es

**Koenma**: En efecto, la perla de Shikon.

**Yusuke**: La perla de que…?

**Koenma**: La perla de Shikon atontado estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, por eso Botan percibía esa extraña sensación. Esa piedra es muy poderosa, todo ser la desea.

Kagome cogió un colgante que tenía dientes de tiburón i la ato para ponérsela en el cuello.

**Koenma**: Puedes quedártela estará a salvo contigo, a partir de ahora te nombro nueva detective espiritual.

**Yusuke**: Que bien tengo nueva compañera! Me llamo Yusuke Urameshi!

**Botan**: Se lo diré a Keiko!

**Kagome**: Quien es Keiko?

**Botan**: La novia de Yusuke!

**Yusuke**: No! Solamente somos amigos!

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, Botan me explico todo lo necesario del mundo espiritual que también habían demonios, y nos hicimos amigos, hasta Koenma me dio un arco con flechas sagradas, e igual que Yusuke tenía su Reygan, podía lanzar bolas de energía con la punta de sus dedos.

Botan nos llevó a mí y a Yusuke a nuestras casas, mama estaba preocupada pero cuando le dije que había hecho dos nuevos amigos se clamó. El abuelo vio mi colgante y pensando que era la perla que me dio se puso muy contento, yo fingí lo mismo para no desanimarle. Me puse en mi cama y con la perla a mi lado me sentía segura así que, me dormí profundamente.

CONTINUARA…

K les parecio, a mi no me convence mucho per espero que con vuestra ayuda me animeis a mejorar, dejen reviews porfass, ¡gracias por vuestra atencion!

CHAO Bsos


	2. Chapter 2

LOS TRES DEMONIOS

Era media noche y todo estava tranquilo, hasta que empezaron a sonar unas ruidosas sirenes en el mundo espiritual. Tres demonios habian robado tres baliosos objetos magicos del palacio de Koenma.

Yo estava en mi casa durmiendo placidamente, con la perla en el cuello, però una sensacion me desperto. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi ventana, me iba a volver a mi cama però de repente escuche un ruido que procedia de la casita donde estava el viejo pozo. De el salieron tres figuras, una grande y musculosa, la otra fina y elegante y la otra no la vi bien iba de un lado para otro muy rapidamente, però al final se paro me miro y se le abrio una cosa luminosa en la frente. Yo asustada me agache pero cuando volvi a levantarme ya no havia nada alli afuera.

A la mañana siguiente me di prisa para ir a la escuela, y por el camino me encontre a Yusuke, que estava pegando a un chico pelinaranja:

Yusuke: ¿Quieres mas Kuwawara?

Kuwawara: ¡Te voy a matar Urameshi! -dijo todo echo trizas en el suelo.

Kagome: Yusuke, que haces dejalo pobrecito.

Yusuke: Pero si es el él que empieza siempre.

Kuwawara me miro de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo, cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba de pie cogiendome de la mano y poniendo la misma cara que puso Koenma la primera vez que me vio.

Kuwawara: Mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwawara, quieres salir con migo.

Yo me quede de piedra sin saber que decir no lo queria ofender, pero enseguida vino mi salvación. Yusuke le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza tirandolo al suelo, me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo mientras Yusuke se burlava de él.

Yusuke: ¡Hasta nunca idiota!

Kuwawara: ¡Urameshiiiiii!

Fuimos caminando, yo le explique lo que me sucedió la noche anterior, y me dijo que podria tener alucinaciones se burló él. Pero igualmente que estuviera medio dormida, se lo que vi y no eran alucinaciones.

De repente vimos a cierta mensajera espiritual bolando como una loca hacia nosotros.

Botan: ¡Los han robado, los hanrobado, los han robadoooooo!

Kagome: ¿Que han robado?

Yusuke: Tranquilizate, ¿que passa?

Botan: Tres demonios, anoche, Palacio de Koenma, tres objetos magicos, robados.- dijo nerviosa.

Yusuke: ¿Que?- dijo el muchacho si entender nada.

Botan: Esta noche en el Palacio de Koenma, tres demonios robaron los tres objetos magicos: La bola caza almas, es capaz de cazar todas las almas que quiera, especialmente la de los niños, despues el espejo magico, es capaz de complir cualquier deseo y finalmente la espada si un ser es herido por esa espada es transformado en monstruo.

Yusuke: Y que.

Botan: Tienes que devolver los tres objetos antes de que el rey Enma vuelva de sus vacaciones, si no Koenma recibira un sebero castigo.

Yusuke: Y que.

Botan: Pues que los demonios, se escaparon al mundo humano, ¡sabes lo que podrian hacer! Tambien me pregunto como pudieron pasar.

Kagome: Creo que yo si lo se, ayer por la noche vi tres sombras que salian de mi viejo pozo que tengo al lado de mi casa.

Botan: Pues vamos a averiguarlo.

La mensajera espiritual nos subio a ambos en su remo y salimos bolando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estabamos delante de la casita del pozo.

Al entrar, vimos el pozo abierto y unes pegatinas en el suelo, que el dia anterior quite.

Botan: Que raro, estas pegatinas sellaban el pozo, como las quitaron des de dentro.

Kagome: Lo siento, yo las quite, si no las hubiera quitado ahora mismo no tendriamos que pillar-los.- dije muy deprimida.

Botan y Yusuke me miraron con una sonrisa.

Yusuke: No pasa nada yo siempre cometo estupidezes.- me dijo el chico para animarme- lo que no se es porque cuando el otro dia vinimos Botan no percibio ninguan sensacion con el pozo, ya que las quitaste justamente antes.

Kagome: No las quite todas, deje una.

Botan: Claro, Esa pegatina sellaba la fuerza, no el pozo por eso no senti nada.

Kagome: Yusuke vamos a buscarlos, serà mi primera mision. – dije il·lusionada.

Cogi a Yusuke por el brzo y nos pusimos a buscar, caminando vimos a un monton de gente alrededor de un niño inconsciente, nos acercamos y del cuerpo del niño salio una nuvecita.

Yusuke: ¿As visto eso Kagome?

Kagome: Si.

Los dos de repente nos acordamos de lo que dijo Botan sobre la bola caza almas y nos pusimos a perseguir la nuvecita. Nos llevo a un callejon oscuro y lleno de hombres que tenian muy mala pinta, la nuvecita se diriguio a un hombre moreno y musculoso. Yusuke saco, un oraculo y lo miro.

Yusuke: Tiene la bola caza almas.

Todos los hombres vinieron hacia nosotros y Yusuke me escondio detras de su espalda. Uno me empezo a tocar el pelo y Yusuke se dio cuenta y empezo a darles de ostias. Todos acabaro echos trizas en el suelo y cuando nos giramos para ver al hombre de la bola caza almas, ya no estaba. Yusuke empezo a correr.

Kagome: Yusuke esperame!

Pero él ya estava muy lejos y no me escucho, estuve un rato caminado asta adentrarme en un bosque que allí escuche unas vozes y las segui, y allí estava él.

Kagome: Yusuke, podrias haberme esperado, casi me pierdo.

Yusuke: Lo siento estava ocupado, encontre a los demonios.

Los tres demonios me miraron fijamente, uno era un hombre grande, feo y musculoso llevava la bola caza almas, el otro era un muchacho alto, pelo pelirrojo largo, ojos verdes y muy guapo, serà un año mas grande que yo, tendra 15 y llevava el espejo de los deseos, el otro era de mi misma altura tenia el pelo negro, ojos rubi, llevava la espada y un ojo en la frente. ¿Un ojo en la frente?

El feo: ¡Mira Hiei lleba la perla de Shikon en el cuello!

El chico llamado Hiei, me miro con asombro y luego la perla, yo me la escondí debajo de mi camiseta.

Pelirrojo: Yo ya me marcho.

El feo: No puedes irte Kurama, ¡si te vas no te lleves el espejo!

Hiei: Gouki tiene razón Kurama.

Kurama: Lo necesito por asuntos personales, adiós- el chico se desvaneció en la sombra.

Hiei: ¡Maldito traidor!

Yusuke: Ya basta de cotorreo y entregadnos los objetos- dijo Yusuke serio.

Hiei: Ni hablar, además con la perla seremos invencibles.

Kagome: ¡Quien te dijo que te la voy a dar!

Hiei: Y quien te dijo que te la iba a pedir.

Hiei puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y solo vi como desaparecía.

Yusuke: ¡Corre Kagome!

Obedecí y empecé a correr bosque adentro.

Gouki: Hiei la matara y conseguirá la dichosa perla.

Yusuke: No si puedo impedirlo- el chico se puso a correr detrás de los dos, pero Gouki se lo impidió.

Gouki: Primero tendrás que matarme.

Corrí hasta ponerme a salvo detrás de un árbol, pero cuando me gire él ya estaba allí, era muy rápido.

Kagome: ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

Hiei: No desafíes a mi ojo maligno estúpida.

Hiei acerco su mano hasta mi pecho y me arranco el colgante, yo le metí una bofetada en toda su cara. Me puso cara asesina y se le cambio por una de dolor.

Hiei: Maldita seas, purificaste la perla, como quema.

Yo cogí la perla del suelo y me la coloque de nuevo en mi cuello.

Hiei: No me dejas elección.

Des de ese mismo instante solo vi oscuridad.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
